


lets burn my chest binders

by lukedjarin



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Billy Hargrove, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Fluff, M/M, Surgery, Trans Billy Hargrove, Trans Male Character, top surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukedjarin/pseuds/lukedjarin
Summary: Billy is finally getting the surgery he always dreamed of, and his boyfriend is by his side.((commission))
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	lets burn my chest binders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ezra_mara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezra_mara/gifts).



> Thank you so much to thingerstrang/ezra_mara for commissioning me and I hope this makes you super happy! I was so happy to write this! <3
> 
> If you'd like to commission me, please message me on tumblr: transbillyhargrove

For a Monday morning, the waiting room was packed with people awaiting family members to get out of surgery. Every wooden chair with a teal-colored pillow was uncomfortable for everyone sitting in them. For a hospital, they would think to get comfortable chairs for the people waiting. There was a young baby crying to be fed, children running around, and an old lady praying in the corner of the room. Some of these people had been waiting long, some just walking in. 

Steve Harrington has been sitting here since seven this morning, rubbing his thumbs together as he eyed the television on the wall with his boyfriend’s patient number on it. 69347 was his number. Steve kept repeating it in his head, kept checking to see what was going on. He knew the surgery would be long, but his entire body had started to feel numb. Maybe it was the seat, or maybe it had been his nerves. It was now the second hour of his lover being in the room for surgery, and it was driving the brunette insane. All he wanted to do was hold his boyfriend close.

Steve had met Billy Hargrove during his Senior year of high school. Billy was a new student, coming into school a month after the school year started as a Junior. Billy was different. A breath of fresh air, Steve always said. Billy was rough at the edges, but deep inside he had a nice side of him that he refused to show people. He had a reason to be that way during his last two years of high school. By Christmas, they had become friends. Billy would always show up at Steve’s parents’ house during the night, a pack of cigarettes in his hand, and a brown bag that was hiding a few beers in it. On Christmas Eve, Billy had come over once again. Steve was home alone, as he always had been. But, this time, Billy came with gifts and a shy smile. Seeing Billy bundled up in jackets and gloves always made the brunette laugh. He was never going to get used to this weather.

_ “I need to tell you something,” He remembers Billy saying. They were sitting on the couch in the living room, the television on low. “Well, two things.” _

_ “Sure,” Steve smiles, “What’s up?” _

_ That’s when Billy had opened up to him about his past. The abuse he had been receiving at the time from his father. The sudden loss of his mother. The anger he felt towards her for running away without him. Running away from him. Billy had been quiet after that, Looked uncomfortable, one would say. _

_ “Is there more?” Steve questions, “If you want to talk more, I’m all ears.” _

_ “There are two more things..” Billy quietly says, he licks his bottom lip before sighing. He takes his wallet out of his jean pocket before grabbing a photo. _

_ “What’s this?” Steve asks as it’s handed to him. _

_ “A photo of me when I was 5..” Billy quietly says as Steve looks at it, “My name was Bianca Marie Hargrove-” _

_ Steve looked up at him _

_ “Since 5 I’ve always known I wasn’t...well, I wasn’t Bianca.” Billy had laughed as Steve’s hands the photo back, “My mom always knew, but waited for me to figure it out, and then the next year she took off.” _

_ “How does your dad feel about it?”  _

_ “He wanted a boy, but, there are days he misgenders me.” Billy quietly says, “But, his opinion on me doesn’t matter. It never did.” _

_ Steve smiles, “You have nothing to worry about with me, trust me.” He had grabbed a drink, “What’s the other thing?” _

_ Billy had then kissed Steve, throwing his wallet on the ground as his hands ran through Steve’s hair. Steve had been shocked at first, but kissed back and smiled when Billy pulled away before leaning back against the couch. _

_ “Huh,” Steve quietly says, “So, what was the other thing you needed to talk about?” _

_ “Shut up, Steve.” Billy pants, a smile on his lips. _

_ Steve had then graduated high school, had gotten a job at the local mall. Billy had one year left, working part-time at the community pool. Steve had gone to the local dollar store, buying a mason jar, sticky notes, markers, and tape before bringing it to Billy. _

_ “What is this?” Billy had asked as Steve handed him a jar with some cash in it. _

_ “Turn it around,” Steve smiles. _

_ Billy’s Top Surgery Fund, it had read _

_ “Steve..” Billy grinned wide, “This is...amazing.” _

Billy and Steve had filled the jar quickly, before buying another one, and filling that one before Billy had returned to finish his last year of High School. Steve had switched jobs from the mall to the Family Movie Rental. It had paid more and had good insurance. Once Billy had graduated, Steve had put him on the insurance and moved in together. Billy got a job as a mechanic and they stored money away for another year.

Now here Steve was, another year later watching as the television switches his number from in surgery to in recovery. Steve’s grip on his long-sleeved shirt tightens, breathing easier knowing he’s in recovery.

  
  


Within an hour, a nurse walks into the waiting room, calling for Steve’s name before walking him into the room Billy had been waiting in before surgery. Steve’s heartbeat was beating so quickly as he walked into the room to find Billy laying there, watching the small television.

“Hey,” Steve smiles, grabbing a chair and dragging it over to Billy’s bed.

Billy grins, “Hi.” He tries to grab at Steve’s hands.

“How are you feeling?” The brunette asks, taking Billy’s hands.

Billy eyes Steve curiously before smiling, “Good. Do you know you look like my boyfriend?”

Steve laughs at that, “Yeah? Do you know that I am your boyfriend?”

The realization hits Billy, and he smiles, “That’s so cool.”

Steve squeezes Billy’s hand, “I know how long you’ve been waiting for this, Bill. Twenty years.”

“Long time,” Billy replies, before laughing, “I have to do something.”

“What do you have to do?” Steve asks

“Burn my binders.” Billy makes a fire motion with his hands, “All of them-”

Steve leans against the bed, his hand resting on Billy’s leg, “Yeah we can do that.” He smiles, “Or we can wash them and donate them to someone in need.”

“Oh,” Billy’s eyes widen, “Oh yes, I’d like that too.”

“I knew you would.” Steve smiles 

\----------------------

  
  


Steve is sitting on the bed, watching as Billy is trying to eat, “Babe, you can’t keep eating mashed potatoes. You need to eat more food.”

“No,” Billy pouts, scooping the mashed potatoes onto his spoon, “Fuck off.”

Steve laughs, resting against the pillows, “I’ll get you to eat something else.”

Billy continues his meal before he looks at Steve, “You should sleep.”

  
  


It’s been a few days since Billy came home from the hospital. Steve had been sleeping on the couch in the living room instead of the bedroom for Billy’s safety. But, Steve was up all night worrying. He had been paranoid that Billy would fall out of bed, or walk by himself with no help. Billy never made a sound during the night for the past few days. He would wake up, eat, fall asleep, wake up, use the bathroom and everything would repeat like clockwork.

“No, I’m okay” Steve sighs, watching as the television switches from a show to commercial, “You should finish eating and take a nap.”

Billy pouts, putting his empty plate on the bed “But, I want to nap with you. We haven’t laid together in a few days..”

Steve eyes Billy, before sighing, “Yeah, I’ll lay with you.” He smiles as he notices Billy’s excitement.

\-------------------------

“Make sure to let them air dry,” Billy warns Steve as the brunette raises his hands

“I’m doing exactly what you told me.” Steve eyes Billy as he takes a chest binder out of the sink.

It’s been a few weeks since Billy’s surgery. He was able to get off bed rest and move around more. When the doctor unwrapped his bandages, he had cried. He couldn’t believe that this had happened to him. To see his chest the way he’s always dreamed of. His tears were from happiness, and so were Steve’s. When Billy turned around to show Steve, the taller boy had been crying, a smile on his lips.

_ “You made it,” Steve had said _

_ “No, we made it,” _

  
  
  


“The others should be okay to pack away.” Billy eyes the ones hanging off a clothes dryer.

“Yes, Sir,” Steve smirks as Billy hits him. “I don’t know why you’re freaking out.”

Billy puts soap in the sink, “Because Steve, these are going to a donation center for people who are just like me. They deserve clean clothes, just like I did.”

Steve squeezes the water out of the binder before grabbing a few clothes hooks, “I know, baby. You’re doing a great thing you know. These are going to help someone.”

Billy nods, “I’m happy you decided to stop me on burning them.”

The brunette laughs, “You were real persistent a few weeks ago to burn them.”

“Was also high on pain killers.” Billy points out, “Don’t forget that.”

“I won’t,” Steve smiles.

\------------------------

  
  


A few days later, Steve and Billy arrived at the local LGBTQ+ donation center. This center also held a few people who were living there from being kicked out by family members. A place Billy had almost gone too a few times the last two years of his school years. Billy had a few boxes full of clothes and the chest binders they washed. His truck and his back seat were packed with boxes ready to be worn by people who need them more than him. Even Steve had donated some clothes, and shoes he never had worn during high school. The woman at the desk had smiled brightly as Billy announced they had a few boxes of stuff to donate. The volunteers helped bring them in.

Billy grabs the chest binder box from a worker, smiling as he walks into the building again, “These are chest binders. They’ve been washed and air-dried for the next person to wear them. They’re all extra larges. There is about twenty in the box.”

The woman nods, “Thank you, Sir. We appreciate the donation.”

Billy smiles as Steve rests his hand on his lower back, “No, thank you.”

As they walk out of the building and to Steve’s car, Billy spots someone looking out the window at them. Billy stares a little longer than necessary before waving at them, a soft smile on his lips. The person waves back, smiling back before closing their window. Billy spots a little trans flag sticker on the window.

“Ready to go?” Steve asks as Billy turns around

“Sure, can we go out to eat?” Billy gets into the car.

“Sure, I’m starving.”

“Good, I can go for mashed potatoes.” Billy cackles as Steve stares at him.

“I’ll leave you at the restaurant if you order that.” Steve starts the car, he grabs Billy’s hand before he starts to drive off.

Billy smiles, before looking as the building gets smaller in the window. He knows those donations will help people. He hopes it’ll help that person at the window. 

Just like they helped him.


End file.
